


Я жалею, что укусил тебя

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bite awakes something, Bobby Finstock knows, Brief Alan Deaton - Freeform, Brief Bobby Finstock, Brief Danny Mahealani - Freeform, Brieff Marin Morrell, Gen, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Theo didn't leave Beacon Hills
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Той ночью в лесу, вместо Скотта Питер укусил Стайлза.





	Я жалею, что укусил тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Беты:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou), deva_gor

Лес. Да, действительно, что могло пойти не так, если пойти посреди ночи в лес искать половину тела? Не зная даже, какую! Не то чтобы на фоне ситуации в целом это было так уж критично. Скотт шёл немного впереди с фонариком, а Стайлз плёлся позади и что-то бормотал под нос о том, как его раздражает Тео, все еще злясь на предложение позвать того с ними, даже если по итогу они этого не сделали. 

Скотт не понимал, что именно не могли поделить между собой его лучшие друзья. Причём если Тео казался дружелюбным со всеми, в том числе и со Стайлзом, то второй спешил оказаться как можно дальше от раздражающего его человека. Чувствовалось, что это ранило Тео, но вразумить Стайлза Скотту не удавалось.

Заметив, хоть и запоздало, что бормотание позади пропало, Скотт оглянулся, но лай выпрыгнувшей на него собаки и оклик удерживающего её помощника шерифа заставили дёрнуться, уронив фонарик, и отшатнуться, падая на землю и закрываясь руками. Он осторожно выглянул, улавливая свет, и услышал тяжёлую и знакомую поступь.

– Скотт, – со вздохом произнёс шериф Стилински. 

Тот медленно опустил руки, неловко улыбаясь мужчине. Им явно предстояло получить хорошую взбучку. Скотт был более чем уверен, что мама посадит его под домашний арест, а Стайлза отец мог хотя бы на одну ночь кинуть за решётку. Последнее, конечно, было маловероятно. Казалось, что шериф уже попросту махнул рукой на выходки своего сына, не обращая на них внимания, пока тот не нарушал закон.

– Скотт, – повторил шериф Стилински, присаживаясь напротив и поднимая принадлежащий Стайлзу фонарик. Чей он было понятно с первого взгляда из-за целой кучи разных наклеек. 

Почему-то его друг всегда в рюкзаке носил фонарик. И это не считая внешнего аккумулятора, флешек, проводов и множества всего разного, чему наверняка сам не знал применения. И всё пестрело приклеенными стикерами, изолентой или еще какими-то отметками. Узнать вещи Стайлза было очень просто, и Скотт это прекрасно понимал. 

– Где Стайлз? И не начинай, – шериф не дал ему даже открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что Стайлза здесь нет. – Ты хороший мальчик и ни за что один не пошёл бы в лес посреди ночи. Тем более, с его фонариком. – Скотт замялся, опуская взгляд. – Итак, где Стайлз?

На поляне повисла тишина, остальные помощники шерифа пошли искать дальше. Скотт же рыскал глазами по земле, не глядя в лицо шерифа и пытаясь придумать оправдание, когда вдруг слишком знакомый крик пронзил лес. Он вздрогнул и развернулся, всё ещё оставаясь на земле. Когда послышались выстрелы, шериф встал, доставая пистолет из кобуры, схватил Скотта за ворот его толстовки и потащил за собой, не желая оставлять одного.

Стайлз стонал и говорил, что ему больно. Парой метров далее помощники шерифа осматривали верхнюю половину тела, а возле почти бессознательного подростка одна прижимала ткань туго затянутым на боку Стайлза ремнём. Ещё несколько отправились дальше и громко перекрикивались.

– Шериф, – начала та помощница, что сейчас пыталась спасти его сына. 

Тот убрал оружие в кобуру и присел рядом. Стайлз поспешил вцепиться в протянутую ему руку. Бормотал, что всё хорошо, и непонятно было, кого именно он пытался успокоить, себя или отца. 

– Тут был какой-то крупный зверь. Никто не смог его разглядеть, но Штраус и Родригез побежали за ним. Мы нашли тело и уже вызвали скорую помощь для Вашего сына.

– Хорошо, спасибо за работу, – кивнул шериф Стилински, осторожно поглаживая Стайлза по голове.

– Укус достаточно глубокий, – заговорила снова помощница. – Но не похоже, чтобы были задеты органы или важные артерии. Он не мог потерять много крови, так что с ним всё должно быть хорошо.

– Что это было за животное? – спросил шериф, пытаясь рассмотреть тело, насколько это было возможно с его места.

– Никто точно не видел, но точно что-то большое, возможно пума.

– Попросим после очистки раны сделать несколько фотографий укуса, утром съезжу к ветеринару, проконсультируюсь, – шериф перевёл взгляд на Стайлза, который ни на секунду не замолкал, словно сам боялся молчать и закрывать глаза. 

Скотт осторожно присел рядом. Шериф хмуро посмотрел на него и только потом позволил взять руку, которую держал до этого. Стайлз не особо возражал, сразу же переводя своё лепетание на Скотта. Послышалось тихое «у отца работа, ему нужно действительно осмотреть труп. Кстати, я его так нормально и не разглядел» и шериф закатил глаза. Кто бы сомневался, что это его сын потащил друга в лес посреди ночи, а не наоборот. Он направился к вернувшимся из леса помощникам и трупу. Беспокойство за сына никуда не ушло, но сейчас с этим ничего нельзя было сделать, кроме как ждать скорую.

***

Дело приняло ужасный оборот, когда уже в машине скорой помощи Стайлз начал откашливать какую-то чёрную жидкость. Она же текла из раны вперемешку с кровью. Молодая девушка-врач почувствовала прилив паники, потому что подросток, хоть и не отключился, но шептал о том, насколько ему больно. Пока она пыталась понять, что это за чёрная жидкость и что ей делать, Стайлз не прекращал говорить.

Он рассказывал о том, что до больницы обычно доживают те, кто всё время в сознании. Говорил, что мама его лучшего друга работает в мемориальном госпитале Бикон-Хиллз. Рассказывал, что это интересно. И всё пока он откашливал эту чёрную вязкую жижу, а врач накачивала его обезболивающими и пыталась обеззаразить рану. Они ехали куда быстрее, чем стоило бы, но у них был прекрасный повод – с каждой секундой всё больше бледнеющий слабый подросток, речь которого постепенно становилась невнятнее, а взгляд стекляннее. Казалось, поездке не было конца.

Шериф вместе со Скоттом узнали об этом, когда только подъехали к больнице.

***

Шериф стоял возле стойки и дрожащими руками заполнял карточку. Скотт сидел рядом и постоянно поглядывал в сторону лифта. Ему нельзя было наверх, да и он сам не хотел оставлять отца лучшего друга в одиночестве в такой момент. Они оба слышали, как один врач сказал другому, что не может понять, что именно не так с парнем, потому что никогда не видел ничего подобного раньше. Всё это напоминало Скотту так любимые Стайлзом фильмы ужасов, про зомби или нет, не важно. Он взглянул на вышедшую из-за угла маму и сразу же встал, направляясь к ней. Та хмуро глянула на него и махнула рукой, приказывая сесть. Шериф даже не заметил её, тихо проговаривая что-то себе под нос, возможно, даже сам того не понимая.

– Мистер Стилински, – официально начала она. Сейчас Мелисса была на работе и не могла позволить себе фамильярности. Это образумило шерифа, он вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на неё. – Сейчас Ваш сын в стабильном состоянии, его больше не рвёт, доктор Коннорс зашил рану, но перед этим, как Вы и просили, сделали несколько снимков. Их проще сейчас распечатать и отдать Вам или же завтра кому-нибудь из помощников?

– Проще мне сейчас, – кивнул шериф, вздыхая и потирая глаза. – Как он?

– Без сознания, – с долей грусти произнесла Мелисса. – Должен проснуться к обеду завтрашнего дня, возможно раньше. Сейчас он под наблюдением докторов, и мы выясняем, чем именно была эта жидкость и с чем связано такое большое её количество в организме вашего сына, – шериф кивнул, заканчивая заполнять бланк и протягивая его женщине на стойке. Та мельком пробежала по нему взглядом, скривив лицо, видимо, запинаясь о настоящее имя Стайлза. – Кроме того, для профилактики мы можем предложить Вам прививки от бешенства.

– Да, это будет очень кстати, – шериф кивнул. Он сомневался, что чёрная жидкость могла быть последствием бешенства – не так быстро – но обезопасить себя хотя бы от этой вероятности не помешало бы. – Я могу отвезти Скотта домой, если хочешь. Тебе долго до конца смены? – видимо, решив, что официальная часть закончилась, начал шериф, и Мелисса слабо ему улыбнулась.

– Да, моя смена заканчивается в восемь, но я буду рада, если ты отвезёшь его домой. Подожди немного, я принесу фотографии, – Скотт пристыженно посмотрел на вновь зыркнувшую в его сторону Мелиссу. Конечно, ему следовало ожидать этого, домашний арест был бы самым мягким наказанием. Шериф сел рядом с ним, вздыхая.

– Длинная ночка, да? – почти с улыбкой спросил он. Скотт слабо кивнул. Между ними повисла тишина. Во многом сидящий рядом человек был ему как отец, ну или, в крайнем случае, близкий дядя.

– Почему Вы не злитесь? – тихо спросил Скотт после нескольких минут молчания. Шериф оценивающе взглянул на него, затем вздохнул и похлопал по плечу.

– Я злюсь, Скотт, очень злюсь. Но сейчас меня больше занимает происходящее с моим ребёнком, чем необходимость его наказать за эту выходку. К тому же, от меня ты, по крайней мере, злости точно не получишь. Я более чем уверен, что это Стайлз вытащил тебя в лес, – Скотт потупил взгляд, зная, что это правда. Он не мог так открыто врать взрослым, как это делали Стайлз и Тео, поэтому ему только и оставалось честно соглашаться.

– Мы не думали, что что-то такое произойдёт, – пробормотал Скотт. Ной сжал его плечо.

– Конечно. Стайлз никогда не думает. А ты просто не умеешь говорить ему «нет», – шериф встал, завидев Мелиссу со снимками. Он хмуро осмотрел их. – Благодарю. Ладно, я повёз Скотта.

***

Алан Дитон почти удивлённо посмотрел на показавшегося уже не первый раз за последние дни на пороге его клиники шерифа Стилински. Ранее на неделе тот приходил сюда из-за убитого в заповеднике оленя, а сейчас, видимо, причина была серьёзнее, потому что выглядел он уставшим, немного постаревшим даже, но все равно вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия.

– Что привело Вас сюда сегодня, шериф? – спросил Дитон, открывая стойку и предлагая посетителю зайти внутрь, в его офис. По понедельникам, тем более в девять утра, клиентов было не много. Или, правильнее сказать, их не было вообще.

– Нужна Ваша консультация, – шериф вздохнул, проходя в смотровую и открывая зажатую в руке папку. Он разложил на столе фотографии. На них виднелась половина девушки, определённо разорванной чьими-то когтями либо же клыками. – Если это поможет, то мы дадим Вам доступ к самому телу. Возможно, если определить, что это за зверь, то нам удастся выследить его.

Дитон рассматривал фотографии. Его взгляд зацепился за татуировку в виде трискелиона на бедре, совсем маленькую, но выдававшую личность жертвы. Он нахмурился, прикидывая что-то в голове.

– Скорее всего, это горный лев, – почти осторожно начал Дитон. Определённо, это был оборотень, но шерифу Стилински об этом знать было не то что не обязательно, а даже вредно. – Но это может быть любой достаточно крупный хищник.

Шериф некоторое время хмуро разглядывал его, затем снимки, потом кивнул.

– Вы сможете написать официальное заявление на этот счёт? – уже доставая бумагу произнёс он. 

Дитон кивнул, принимая её и ручку, но взгляд зацепился за ещё одну порцию снимков. Шериф немного замялся, поймав взгляд, затем достал отложенные три, укладывая поверх уже показанных и отмечая как Дитон сжал ручку. Он не стал ничего говорить, переводя всё внимание на снимки.

– Вчера ночью мой сын наткнулся на тело. Вместе с ним он нашёл, видимо, этого зверя, который его только укусил, – Дитон знал, к чему клонит шериф. 

Тот специально не сразу показал укус, понимая, что ширина того слишком маленькая, чтобы принадлежать действительно горному льву. К тому же, у него было подтверждение пары помощников о том, что укусивший Стайлза зверь убегал на двух лапах, будто был изначально двуногим. Шериф перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на собеседника.

– Это всё ещё горный лев, – с уверенностью сказал Дитон, начиная записывать своё заявление. Вряд ли даже если они узнают истинную сущность этого хищника, то смогут записать подобное официально. – Как Ваш сын?

– Жив, – ответил шериф.

Это значило, что укус прижился, и мальчик станет оборотнем. Дитон понимал, что нужно было с ним поговорить и всё объяснить. Либо связаться с Сатоми Ито, чтобы та взяла его под своё крыло. Не самый лучший выбор, но всё же это произошло совсем рядом с её территорией. Кто-то должен был позаботиться о новообращённом. Если того, конечно, не потребовал бы к себе укусивший альфа. 

– Всю дорогу до больницы вместе с кровью у него текла какая-то чёрная субстанция. К сожалению, врачи так и не смогли определить, что именно это было, – Дитон не вздрогнул и даже не перестал писать, лишь слабо кивнул. Укус не убил Стайлза, но определённо не прижился, как он понадеялся сначала. Были и такие случаи, но их исход всегда оказывался слишком непредсказуем, чтобы делать какие-то прогнозы. Однако морально нужно было приготовиться ко всему, даже к тому, что подростка придётся запереть в особом отделении Дома Эйкена.

– Разорвал тело и укусил вашего сына один и тот же зверь или особи одного вида, – шериф кивнул, принимая информацию и собирая фотографии. Он сложил все файлы в одну папку.

– Эта чёрная жидкость может быть какой-то болезнью, которая его убьёт?

– Судя по всему, он уже пережил пик. Всё, что будет происходить дальше – всего лишь последствия. Но не думаю, что он умрёт от этого.

– И как же это называется? В медицинских терминах, я имею ввиду.

– Заражение крови, с которым организм вашего сына успешно справился, – ложь. Шериф тоже чувствовал это, но лишь нахмурился и покинул ветеринарную клинику.

Когда дверь закрылась за гостем, Дитон достал мобильный телефон и в списке контактов нашёл нужное ему имя.

– Марин, доброе утро, у меня к тебе просьба.

***

В больнице сказали, что со Стайлзом всё в порядке, поэтому уже к концу первого дня пребывания там, его могли отпустить. Взяли пару анализов, чтобы убедиться, что он ничем не заразился, рану обработали и во многом были уверены, что не останется даже шрама. Они так и не смогли определить что это была за чёрная жидкость, почему её поток прекратился так же внезапно, как начался и чем он был вызван.

Слишком много было вопросов и ни одного совпадения для такой быстрой реакции. Все данные отправили на анализ в ближайшее отделение по инфекционным заболеваниям, но так как никто из соприкасавшихся с жидкостью не проявил никаких симптомов ухудшения, задерживать Стайлза также не стали, отпустили после одного укола от бешенства, сказали прийти за следующим через семь дней. Шериф хмуро смотрел на дорогу, пока Стайлз, находящийся под обезболивающим, пытался не уснуть на пассажирском сидении.

– О чём ты вообще думал? – всё же спросил он, когда тишина стала совсем невыносимой. Да, врачи прописали покой, но подавить полностью раздражение на столь безалаберное поведение не получалось.

– Что будет интересно найти тело, – честно ответил Стайлз, и такой ответ отражал, насколько ему было плохо. Он попытался сесть по-другому, но поморщился от боли в боку.

– И ты решил потащить в лес Скотта? Когда убийца всё ещё мог быть там? – Стайлз сжался, пытаясь казаться меньше, чем был.

– Я об этом не подумал, – пробормотал тот в ответ. Шериф полу-вздохнул, полу-прорычал. 

Он был слишком стар, чтобы иметь дело со всеми выходками своего шестнадцатилетнего сына. Ну, может, не настолько стар, но чувствовал себя именно так. Когда казалось, что дурости Стайлза был предел, тот умудрялся удивлять. Совсем как его мать.

Как ни странно, у шерифа не было ни сил, ни желания злиться. Он скользнул взглядом по явно раскаявшемуся Стайлзу, вздохнул и похлопал его по колену. Тот слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Оставшийся путь до дома они преодолели в молчании.

***

Несколько дней Стайлз был заперт в четырёх стенах с обязательным постельным режимом, минимумом движений и перевязками, которые делал либо его отец, либо Мелисса, иногда Скотт. За последним обычно приходилось перевязывать ещё раз. Но он старался, за это ему стоило дать звёздочку с «ты пытался».

Задания Скотт тоже исправно приносил, так что они сидели и делали их вместе. Видимо испытывая какое-то странное чувство вины, будто это из-за него они пошли в лес и Стайлза укусили. Он не упоминал Тео и побольше рассказывал о Лидии. А ещё треть его разговоров занимала новенькая, некая Эллисон Арджент. По словам Скотта та была безумно милой девушкой с небесной улыбкой и всеми остальными эпитетами, которые Стайлз научился отсеивать в их разговоре примерно на второй день.

Никаких инцидентов с чёрной жидкостью больше не было. Анализы сказали, что это всё ещё была кровь, но никто не мог сказать почему та стала чёрной. Стайлз уже предчувствовал множество разных анализов и тестов, и от этого хотелось забиться куда-нибудь в тёмный угол. Ему хватало уколов от бешенства (второй поставили в последний день официального больничного, до третьего ещё три недели), чтобы ещё поверх накладывать необходимость лечь в больницу. 

В первый же день после выписки Стайлзу в любом случае нужно было в школу. Шериф был непреклонен, хотя обеспокоенный взгляд выражал, что если бы Стайлз захотел сыграть больного достаточно правдиво, тот бы легко поверил в его плохое самочувствие и разрешил остаться дома. Но Стайлз был выше этого. Тем более у него была важная причина это сделать – в те дни, когда он валялся в кровати, прошли отборочные в команду по лакроссу. Возможно, у него не было и шанса, но он всё же хотел уговорить Финстока дать ему призрачную возможность, объяснив произошедшее. Потому что попытаться и не пройти это совсем не то же самое, что не попытаться и не пройти.

Самостоятельно поехать на джипе ему не разрешили – с учётом того количества таблеток, которые ему прописали, это было не удивительно.

Он молча и как можно незаметнее добрался до своего шкафчика. Ему повезло попасть в ту самую категорию людей, которых не замечали. Недостаточно жалкий, чтобы над ним хотелось издеваться, но при этом странный в той мере, чтобы с ним не хотелось связываться. И наверняка в этом играло огромную роль то, что он был сыном шерифа.

Туман в голове не хотел рассеиваться, Стайлз уже подумывал, что, наверное, стоило всё же выпить аддерол, даже несмотря на то, что некоторые обезболивающие с ним принимать было противопоказано. Ну или хотя бы кофе. Звуки шумного холла растворялись где-то в отдалении, и он не видел в этом ничего странного.

– Эй, Стайлз, – раздался прямо над ухом голос. 

Тот вздрогнул, и учебник, который он пытался убрать в шкафчик, выпал из его рук. Конечно, он попытался его поймать всем телом – сначала руками, потом прижать ногой, но, в конце концов, тот оказался на полу. Стайлз услышал слабый вздох, заметил присевшего рядом Дэнни, который поднял книгу и поставил её на место.

Дэнни был хорошим, даже слишком. Но то, что он подошёл первым, казалось подозрительным, потому что быть такого не может, чтобы один из самых популярных парней в школе так просто подошёл к Стайлзу и заговорил. Неа. Такие как он, часть клуба популярных и богатых детишек, обычно подходили либо на спор, либо по острой нужде. И хотя подошедший был выше всех этих тёрок и споров, уверенности, что он подошёл бы просто чтобы поговорить, всё равно не было. Да и к тому же, вряд ли Стайлз был привлекательным достаточно, чтобы к нему вообще кто-то подходил. Так что напрашивался один вывод – Дэнни было от него что-то нужно. От такой мысли в сознании всколыхнулось нечто, но он не придал этому большого значения.

– Хэй, Дэнни, чокак? Тебе что-то нужно? – Стайлз улыбнулся, продолжив возиться со своими вещами. 

Молния на рюкзаке совершенно не хотела поддаваться, поэтому он даже высунул язык от усердия, пытаясь заставить её сойтись. Этой сумке было уже почти четыре года, желания её менять пока не ощущалось. Не то чтобы у них в семье была острая нехватка средств, но он предпочитал тратить деньги только на самое необходимое, и пока рюкзак не порвался полностью, а дырки можно зашить разными нашивками, его всё устраивало. То, что от этого он сам выглядел каким-то бедным беспризорником, его нисколько не волновало.

– Нет, Стайлз, мне ничего не нужно, – покачал головой Дэнни. 

– Просто тебя целую неделю не было на уроках, а сейчас ты стоял перед шкафчиком минут десять и просто смотрел перед собой, – Стайлз удивлённо распахнул глаза, приоткрыл рот и тут же его закрыл, чувствуя, что воздуха стало стремительно не хватать. 

Он серьёзно просто так отключился от мира настолько, чтобы привлечь внимание? И почему Скотт к нему не подошёл и не окликнул его? Стайлз нахмурился, слушая Дэнни дальше, хотя взгляд скользнул в сторону знакомых шкафчиков. Там никого не было.

– С тобой всё в порядке? Может, тебя отвести к медсестре?

– Дэнни, ты слишком хороший для своего блага. Вот поэтому тебя все и любят, даже несмотря на то, что ты ошиваешься с Джексоном, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз, затем захлопнул шкафчик и повернулся к тому.

Дэнни фыркнул на такое заявление, но обеспокоенность в его взгляде никуда не делась. Возможно, он хотел возразить, но Стайлз продолжил говорить, не давая ему и слова вставить. 

– Не волнуйся, добрый старый Стайлз в полном порядке, просто меня в последние пару дней накачали таким количеством таблеток, что я, кажется, понимаю как люди себя чувствуют под кайфом. Спасибо, что одёрнул меня! – он улыбнулся ещё шире, что казалось невозможным, и похлопал Дэнни по плечу, быстро исчезая в толпе.

Конечно, просто зависнуть на несколько минут это совсем не нормально, но Стайлзу не хотелось об этом много думать, поэтому он выбрал самый простой вариант – игнорировать проблему, пока она не мешает ему жить. Частично он даже обрадовался, что сегодня не на джипе, пускай то, что со школы заберёт шериф или один из его помощников не прельщало. Ещё больше напрягала мысль, что Тео мог бы предложить подвезти его на своей новенькой синей машине. Перспектива была похуже, чем если бы пришлось бежать всю дорогу с разошедшимися от физической активности швами.

Дэнни проводил его взглядом и покачал головой, направляясь к стоящим в отдалении Лидии и Джексону. Ему казалось забавным, что тем, кто заметил состояние Стайлза, был именно Джексон, хотя тот и бросил эту информацию пренебрежительно и с издёвкой.

***

– Эй, чувак, – протянул Скотт, усаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом в кабинете химии. 

Тео слабо улыбнулся и сел за ними. Острое желание придушить его за эту улыбочку снова не показалось чем-то странным. Не хотелось признавать, но переходный возраст хорошо сказался на том, добавляя взрослости и красоты. Между тем Стайлз так и оставался тощим, нескладным, непропорционально вытянувшимся подростком. Он не мог объяснить почему именно это его бесило, поэтому предпочёл проигнорировать Тео, поворачиваясь к Скотту, который был не таким тощим, но всё ещё непропорциональным.

– Ты как?

– Эй, Скотти, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я в порядке, не в полном, конечно, но уже не умираю, что меня неимоверно радует и расстраивает всех вокруг, – он предпочел проигнорировать фыркнувшего на это Тео. – А ты что? Мелисса всё же решила наказать тебя после моего выхода с больничного?

– Да я в порядке. И, да, меня посадили под домашний арест на весь месяц, так что теперь после школы или работы я сразу же должен ехать домой, – Скотт поморщился. – А ещё весь этот месяц тебе нельзя приходить ко мне, а мне к тебе, за исключением тех дней, когда твой отец и моя мама заняты, а перевязку сделать надо, – Стайлз ошарашенно открыл рот и отшатнулся, драматично прикладывая руку к сердцу.

– Да как так, Скотт? Я понимаю домашний арест, но запрет на наши свидания? Твоя мама ранит меня до глубины души, я не уверен, что смогу пережить такую трагедию, – он чуть наклонился вперёд, слабо поморщившись от боли в боку, и положил руки на плечи друга. – Но, обещаю, я буду приходить к тебе под окна каждую ночь и петь серенады.

Скотт слабо улыбнулся на продолжающиеся рассуждения Стайлза об их запретной любви, даже когда тот так сильно махнул рукой, что чуть не заехал ему по носу и почти уронил свои тетради. Но улыбка быстро сошла с его лица, когда он заметил, что что-то не так, хмурясь и наклоняясь ближе.

– Стайлз, у тебя кровь носом идёт, – тот замолчал и приложил пальцы к носу. 

Когда он их отвёл, то заметил несколько чёрных капель и нахмурился. Быстро соскочив с места, хоть и умудрившись при этом врезаться в парту, запнуться о рюкзак сидящего перед ним Джареда, Стайлз выскочил из класса, чуть не налетев на Харриса. Дэнни обеспокоенно привстал, но Джексон его одёрнул, заставляя сесть на место.

– Стилински, урок только начался, куда Вы сорвались? – крикнул ему вслед Харрис, но Стайлз ничего не ответил. Весь класс затих, кроме Тео, который поднял руку, привлекая внимание учителя.

– Ему стало плохо. Я могу сходить убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, – Скотт мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя тепло в груди. Тео был очень добрым, поэтому было вообще непонятно, почему Стайлз его так не любит.

– Хорошо, мистер Рейкен. Возвращайтесь в класс сразу, когда убедитесь, что Стилински у медсестры или в норме, – Тео кивнул, поднимаясь, и куда более грациозно последовал за Стайлзом в коридор.

***

Стайлз стоял над раковиной и смотрел, как чёрная жидкость утекала в слив. Он тяжело дышал, сжимая холодные бортики. Его мутило, в голове всё сливалось в одну кучу, даже ополаскивание лица не помогло избавиться от этой тяжести. К счастью, не рвало, но он не мог в полной мере почувствовать, что происходит с укусом из-за обезболивающих. Конечно, тупая, немного тянущая боль ощущалась, но она была такой приглушенной, что на ней невозможно было сосредоточиться. В груди тем временем что-то неприятно сжималось и давило на рёбра изнутри, а в голове металось то самое нечто, будто пытаясь сбросить оковы.

Это не было похоже на паническую атаку, он чувствовал себя слишком спокойно. Скорее, если бы мог это сравнить с чем-то, то ощущение было, словно у него отрастала какая-то отрезанная давным-давно конечность. И вместе с этим по телу распространялся приятный холод. Стайлз не понимал как холод вообще может быть приятным, но давно уже привык, что тело реагировало немного не так, как должно. Руки всегда были холодными, его постоянно морозило, но теперь казалось, что этому было вполне логичное объяснение, которое не получалось сформулировать словами. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Стайлз пытался уловить это ощущение, смотря в темноту слива, словно там мог найтись ответ. Свет в туалете мигнул. Звук текущей воды словно затих, доносясь откуда-то издалека. От его рук по раковине начали распространяться чёрные наросты, похожие на ветви, корни, а отражение само по себе выпрямилось, глядя на него чёрным немигающим взглядом. Вопреки любому здравому смыслу, это казалось совершенно нормальным. Он даже не мог заставить себя испугаться того, насколько естественно подобные галлюцинации воспринял его мозг.

На плечо легла тяжёлая рука, Стайлз дёрнулся и оттолкнул её, оказываясь лицом к лицу с хмурым Тео. Только его не хватало. Он фыркнул, наклоняясь к раковине и смывая чёрную жидкость. Наваждение пропало, хотя лампочка продолжала мигать. Интересно, как давно ее должны были заменить? Тео вздохнул и опёрся на стену рядом.

– И как тебя Харрис вообще отпустил? Мне казалось, он вцепится в любого и не даст выйти, пока я не вернусь. А ещё мне наверняка светит остаться сегодня после уроков, – начал бубнить Стайлз. 

Тео прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда его однокласснику понадобится воздух. Если он так много говорил, значит не умирал, и с ним всё было либо очень хорошо, либо уже слишком плохо.

– Стайлз, ты нас беспокоишь, – начал Тео. 

Стайлз злобно зыркнул на него, но только поджал губы, обрывая свои рассуждения на тему того, что может с ним сделать Харрис и как его за это даже не посадят.

– Ну простите, что я смею кого-то беспокоить своим состоянием, – выплюнул он. 

Это было не тем, что он хотел сказать, но какая-то животная злость подталкивала именно к этому. Не та формулировка, не те слова, не тот человек. Стайлз чувствовал, что говорил не он, но, почему-то, у него не выходило беспокоиться на этот счёт. Тео нахмурился ещё больше и покачал головой.

– Я не то имел ввиду, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, – ответил он, но Стайлз даже не поднял взгляда и не вздрогнул. 

Он выпрямился, встал ровнее, оказавшись чуть выше самого Тео, и, если честно, тот заметил это только сейчас. И без того темно-карие глаза потемнели еще больше, словно чернея, а всё лицо исказила мрачная гримаса. Против своей воли Тео вжался в стену. Как бы Стайлз его ни не любил, он никогда не выглядел так, словно собирался его убить прямо здесь и сейчас. Чёрная жидкость, что текла из носа, стекая по губам и подбородку нисколько не помогала почувствовать себя в безопасности.

– Тео, признайся хотя бы мне, что тебе на меня наплевать, и ты делаешь это просто, чтобы быть поближе к Скотту, – он моргнул и посмотрел уже своим привычным взглядом, а затем наклонился к раковине, умываясь в который раз. 

Тео достал из кармана платок и протянул ему. Стайлз молча его принял, сменил температуру воды на ледяную, намочил ткань и приложил её к переносице. Несколько лет назад он был самым здоровым из их троицы, поэтому прекрасно знал, что делать, когда у его друга астма или у друга его друга идёт носом кровь. Поэтому и сейчас обошелся без подсказки.

– Стайлз, ты знаешь, что это не так, – выдохнул Тео, заставляя Стайлза бросить на него скептический взгляд, и замялся. – Ну, точнее, не совсем так. – Ему не хотелось признавать, что тот прав, потому что тогда Стайлз становился попросту невыносимым. – Да, действительно, ты лучший друг, брат даже, Скотта. Но ты хорош и сам по себе, и я правда хочу быть твоим другом. Не занять твоё место возле Скотта. Этого никогда не произойдёт, потому что вы словно один человек. Вы как две половинки одного целого, и я не хочу дружить с одной и враждовать с другой. Мне даже не понять, почему именно ты меня так ненавидишь, – Тео нахмурился, чувствуя, как весь дрожит. 

Перед Стайлзом не имело смысла притворяться, что он какой-то особенно идеальный, потому что тот сам не был добром и видел все ужимки насквозь. Но сейчас его эмоции взяли верх. Ему действительно было обидно и в какой-то степени больно.

Стайлз перевёл на него взгляд, спокойный, будто что-то прикидывал в уме. И на секунду Тео показалось, что перед ним был другой человек. Да, он выглядел иногда старше и умнее своего возраста, если знать куда смотреть и видеть сквозь его вполне удачные попытки делать вид, что он глуповат. Но сейчас за ним наблюдал хищник, который охотился веками. Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но дверь в туалет внезапно распахнулась.

– Так, вы двое? – раздался громкий голос Финстока. Тео перевёл взгляд на вошедшего и неловко улыбнулся, а Стайлз даже не выпрямился от раковины. – Чем это вы тут занимаетесь во время урока?

– А на что похоже, конечно же мы трахаемся, – пробормотал Стайлз, выпрямляясь достаточно, чтобы видеть мужчину в отражении. Тео чуть улыбнулся на этот комментарий, как минимум потому, что сама мысль об этом казалась абсурдной. – У меня пошла носом кровь перед уроком, его послали за мной, чтобы убедиться, что не упаду где-нибудь по пути, не разобью себе голову и не истеку кровью где-нибудь в коридоре. У нас нет пропусков, но мистер Харрис подтвердит, если что. Кстати, тренер, у меня к вам дело, – Тео мельком заметил, что чёрная жидкость больше не текла.

– Что такое? Какое вообще может быть дело? Если у тебя кровь остановилась, то идите в класс! Если нет – в медпункт!

– Но это про лакросс, – начал было Стайлз. Финсток задумался на несколько долгих секунд, затем покачал головой.

– Зайдёшь ко мне после занятий. А сейчас оба в класс, пока я не решил, что один из вас избил другого и не потащил вас к директору! К тому же, вы без пропусков, и я закрою на это глаза только один раз, вы меня слышите? Один! – в ответ оставалось только выскользнуть из туалета. До кабинета химии они дошли в полном молчании.

***

Первым, что заметил Дэнни, подходя к офису тренера, был Скотт Маккол, влюблёнными глазами глядящий в сторону облюбованной Лидией новенькой. Мысленно он бы даже пожалел наивного парня, если бы не поймал неловкий взгляд Эллисон в его сторону и мягкую улыбку на её губах. Могло получиться интересно. Затем он услышал приглушенный дверью, но всё ещё громкий голос Стайлза и вздохнул. Конечно, не могло всё быть так просто.

Дэнни улыбнулся всё же заметившему его Скотту и открыл дверь в офис. Ему нужно было забрать анкеты и отнести их ребятам прямо сейчас. По крайней мере тем, кто уже в команде и наверняка. Было ещё четыре вакантных места на первой линии, Финсток пока что не решил, кого именно на них взять.

– Тренер, я прошу вас, просто дайте мне шанс! – воскликнул Стайлз, опираясь на стол. Ни он, ни Финсток даже не повернулись в сторону открытой двери.

– У тебя был шанс! На прошлой неделе! Почему тебя не было в школе? – Дэнни решил не закрывать дверь, так как открывать её с занятыми бумагами руками будет непросто.

– Я же говорил, меня укусил горный лев, когда я гулял в прошлое воскресенье в лесу! – история звучала настолько неправдоподобно, что наверняка была правдой. 

Он подошёл к столу, не зная, стоит ли прервать перекрикивания или же не лезть под горячую руку.

– И после укуса, даже если он действительно был, – Стайлз открыл рот и начал закатывать свою футболку, Дэнни заметил белые бинты, совсем немного пропитавшиеся чем-то чёрным, на бледной, покрытой родинками коже, но Финсток не дал тому продолжить. – Отставить стриптиз в моём кабинете, меня посадят, если кто-то заглянет и не так всё интерпретирует! – Стайлз закатил глаза, но в словах Финстока было разумное зерно.

«Несовершеннолетний сын шерифа без футболки в кабинете учителя» звучит как заголовок из какой-нибудь жёлтой газетёнки в Бикон-Хиллз. Финсток бросил взгляд на Дэнни и начал что-то перебирать на столе.

– Так вот, если тебя укусили, то как долго ты ещё не можешь нормально заниматься какой-либо физической активностью? – вопрос застал Стайлза врасплох, он распахнул глаза и открыл рот, потупил взгляд, глянул на Дэнни, словно ища помощи, но тот поспешил перевести своё внимание на протянутые Финстоком анкеты. Их нужно было посчитать и убедиться, что с их достаточное количество для всех и ещё была пара бланков на случай, если кто-то ошибётся.

В повисшем молчании Дэнни услышал как Скотт и Тео тихо переговаривались в коридоре. Стайлз слишком глубоко ушёл в себя, чтобы это заметить.

– Ещё три недели, – пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, куда это ведёт разговор, но его глаза горели решимостью, а по венам текла лава, раскаляя сердце. Дэнни никогда не признался бы, что знает эту фразу не просто по мемам в интернете, да что он вообще знает эту фразу. – Но, послушайте, тренер, – заговорил Стайлз, не давая Финстоку вставить и слова. Тот потянулся было к висящему на шее свистку, когда его взгляд остановился на носу Стайлза. Дэнни тоже задержал взгляд на носу одноклассника. Чёрная капля сформировалась и потекла по его подбородку.

Стайлз удивлённо распахнул глаза, отшатываясь от стола и касаясь своего лица. Он только и успел, что взглянуть на чёрную жидкость, которая наверняка не была кровью, как всё его тело выгнулось под каким-то чуть ли не неестественным углом и он упал на пол, откашливая чёрную жижу.

Он захлёбывался и даже дышал с трудом. Ничего не предвещало беды, не было никаких предпосылок к тому, чтобы сейчас его гнуло пополам и кашель не прекращался. Стайлз не был астматиком-Макколом, что делало приступ ещё более жутким. Тео и Скотт заглянули в кабинет, но не успели сделать внутрь и шагу.

– Рейкен, быстро за медсестрой! Маккол, звони в скорую! – рявкнул Финсток, оббегая стол и усаживаясь рядом с перевернувшимся на спину и выгибающимся Стайлзом.

Дэнни на секунду завис, потому что единственное, что появлялось у него в голове при виде изломанного тела одноклассника, рот которого был заполнен какой-то чёрной жидкостью настолько, что та стекала по потерявшим за короткие несколько секунд пару оттенков щекам, это картины одержимостью демонами.

Он поспешил отложить бумаги и подскочил к перевернувшему Стайлза на бок Финстоку, когда тот снова дёрнулся, извернулся так, что Дэнни оставалось лишь удивляться, как он ничего себе не сломал, и оказался на коленях, откашливая что-то.

Финсток говорил что-то, пытался перехватить Стайлза, Дэнни пытался сделать то же самое, когда вдруг заметил, что именно тот начал откашливать.

Длинный, слишком длинный и плотный стебель с шипами выходил прямо из глотки. Стайлз хватался за него руками, царапаясь и пытаясь вырвать тот. Крови не было, лишь эта чёрная жидкость, но что-то подсказывало Денни, что если бы оно действительно выходило из Стайлза, то у него была бы разорвана вся шея, весь рот, а не только порезаны руки.

Финсток завис, не зная, что именно делать. Он взглянул на Дэнни, который теперь тоже был покрыт этой чёрной слизью. Видимо, запоздало поняв, что это может быть заразно, хотел его отослать прочь, но сейчас его больше волновал скорчившийся парень,чем вполне здоровый Дэнни.

Ещё в его взгляде мелькнуло понимание, которое казалось чуждым на обычно безумном лице. Понимание чего-то, чего сам Дэнни не знал.

Стебель с шипами закончился, Стайлз просто в какую-то секунду выдёрнул и откинул его от себя, перекидываясь на спину и продолжая давиться чёрной жидкостью. Её было слишком много для его тела, как и шипов. В кабинете сформировалась целая лужа, и что-то подсказывало, что в одном человеке её столько бы не уместилось.

Всё происходящее казалось сюрреалистичным.

Дэнни уставился на несколько метров странной штуки, лежавшей перед ним и напоминавшей колючую проволоку. Финсток снова перевернул Стайлза на бок, но теперь тот просто откашливал уже остатки чего-то, по крайней мере, Дэнни на это надеялся.

Он осторожно взял руку Стайлза в свою, и тот вцепился так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Скотт судорожно пытался объяснить кому-то на том конце провода, что именно происходит. Получалось, судя по нервным ноткам в голосе, не очень хорошо.

Медсестра поспешила внутрь, присаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом и спрашивая о его состоянии у Финстока. Тот нехотя взглянул в сторону стеблей, пытаясь сформулировать произошедшее, Тео же остановился в двери, тяжёло дыша и упираясь в косяк.

Почти невидящий взгляд действительно чёрных глаз Стайлза зацепился за него. Это снова было не человеческое движение, словно его тело являлось какой-то пустой и сломанной марионеткой на ниточках, которую кто-то внезапно дёрнул.

Стайлз оказался рядом с Тео слишком быстро, опрокидывая его на спину и усаживаясь ему на грудь. Цепкие пальцы с силой сжали горло, и тот испуганно посмотрел на него, пытаясь оторвать их от своей шеи.

Жидкость текла по лицу Стайлза, капала на Тео, наверняка попадая тому в рот и в глаза. Первым в себя пришёл Финсток, который рванулся к ним и попытался оттащить Стайлза. Что странно, у взрослого мужчины не получилось тягаться с худощавым подростком.

Дэнни пришёл в себя следом, подползая к ним и пытаясь отцепить крепкие и длинные пальцы от лишь чудом не сломанной шеи уже синеющего Тео. На лице Стайлза застыла маска ненависти, злости, что-то кривое, сломанное, то, на что громкий и раздражающий подросток не должен быть способен.

Дэнни хотелось бы убедить себя, что нечто чёрное, начавшее растекаться по венам Тео от рук Стайлза ему просто привиделось.

Закончилось всё столь же быстро, сколь и началось. Стайлз моргнул и Дэнни буквально видел, как его чёрные глаза посветлели на несколько оттенков.

Тот дёрнулся, позволяя Финстоку оттащить себя. Он весь дрожал, продолжая откашливаться. Тео, всё ещё державшийся в сознании, повернулся на бок и жадно вдыхал воздух, Скотт присел рядом с ним и спрашивал, как он. Финсток прижимал к груди Стайлза, словно удерживая его, а медсестра бросилась в первую очередь к Тео, чтобы убедиться, что с его горлом всё в порядке.

Краем глаза Дэнни уловил спешащую к ним миссис Морелл, которая выглядела бледнее обычного, что было странно. Она обеспокоенно, что тоже было в новинку, смотрела на Стайлза, но взгляд того буквально приклеелся к Тео.

Тихий надломленный смех был единственным звуком, который издал Стайлз, прежде чем потерять сознание.

***

Им сказали никому не говорить об увиденном. Миссис Морелл смотрела на стебли с шипами, объясняла, что им ничего от этой чёрной жидкости не будет, так что в больницу поехали только бессознательный Стайлз и чуть не придушенный Тео. Врачи поверили истории психолога о пищевом отравлении и красителях у Стайлза, но с Тео никто ничего нормально сказать не смог. Дэнни, вопреки здравому смыслу, вызвался помочь убраться. Скотт оказался слишком растерян, он ничего не понимал, оглядываясь вокруг, но успешно обращался с шваброй. Финсток тоже ничего не говорил, лишь бубнил, что некоторые документы на его столе безнадёжно испорчены, и их придётся делать заново. За закрытой дверью в коридоре слышался голос медсестры:

– Морелл, какого чёрта только что произошло? – шипела медсестра, которая явно не могла нормально переварить последние полчаса. Дэнни с удивлением отметил как быстро всё это произошло. Приступ Стайлза длился не больше десяти минут.

– Я не думаю, что если я расскажу тебе правду, то ты поверишь, – холодно ответили ей, и медсестра хотела что-то возразить, но Морелл как раз начала говорить с кем-то по телефону.

– Дитон, – Скотт вздрогнул, услышав знакомое имя, и повернулся к двери. Словно заинтересованный щенок он навострил уши, замирая. – Укушенный только что откашлял несколько метров вьюна с шипами. Нет, я не могу его коснуться. Да. Его сейчас отвезли в больницу, – на некоторое время повисло молчание. Даже Финсток подошёл ближе к двери, прислушиваясь к происходящему, а Дэнни и Скотт затихли.

Дверь открылась. Морелл зыркнула на Финстока, но тот только зыркнул в ответ. Женщины вошли в офис, и она закрыла дверь на замок. Почему-то Дэнни показалось, что их сейчас будут убивать. Несколько секунд Морелл молчала, и Финсток даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но та не дала ему этого сделать.

– То, что происходит со Стайлзом, находится за гранью вашего понимания, и вы ничего не можете с этим сделать. Настоятельно рекомендую вам ради его же безопасности никому ничего не рассказывать, – она не стала отвечать ни на какие вопросы, только попросила Финстока осторожно собрать растение и отнести к ней в машину. На удивление, тот послушался, не задавая лишних вопросом.

Медсестра продолжала гнуть линию с тем, что это может быть заразно для остальных. Дэнни решил сосредоточиться на том, чтобы собрать всё. Странно, но жидкость пахла каким-то удушающе цветочным запахом, и он просто не мог понять, что именно это был за цветок.

***

Тео сидел на больничной койке, пока его осматривали. На самом деле, он не видел смысла ехать в больницу – с ним всё было в полном порядке, не считая синяков и немного болящей шеи. Он был более чем уверен, что в ближайшие несколько дней ему будет тяжело глотать. После осмотра врач подтвердил, что с ним действительно всё будет хорошо. Несмотря на всю силу, с которой его душили, ничего не свернули и не сломали. Так что врачи собирались отпустить его с парой лекарств уже через несколько минут, когда родители подпишут все документы.

Воспоминания услужливо подкидывали мысли о лице Стайлза, когда тот его душил. Он выглядел так, будто ему нравилось происходящее. Будто он хотел этого. И поэтому становилось совершенно не по себе. Тео не обманывался, Стайлз был из того типа людей, которые вполне могут ранить кого-то и глазом не моргнуть, только вот нормальный он ограничивался словами, оттачивая своё мастерство сарказма и чёрной риторики до каких-то небывалых высот.

Тео вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась. Он ожидал там увидеть своих родителей и очень удивился, заметив шерифа. Отца Стайлза. Тео с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя подступающий ком.

– Здравствуй, ты не против, если мы немного поговорим? – в руках шерифа была папка. Что-то подсказывало, что внутри была бумага для заявления. Тео слабо улыбнулся.

– Здравствуйте, шериф Стилински. Конечно не против, присаживайтесь, – тот тяжёлой поступью подошёл к койке и сел на стул, открывая файл. Он вздохнул, видимо, собираясь с мыслями, но Тео прервал его. – Я не собирался писать заявление на Вашего сына, – шериф поднял удивлённый взгляд, затем поджал губы.

– Тебя чуть не задушил Стайлз? – почти не веря произнёс шериф, тяжело смотря на Тео. Тот замялся, понимая, что только что рассказал лишнего.

– Он был не в себе, – пробормотал Тео. – Будто в него что-то вселилось, и вся эта чёрная жидкость, и вообще… Это правда был не он, я уверен, – честно, возможно, даже слишком, сказал Тео. – Стайлз – хороший парень, он бы никогда не попытался убить кого-то, тем более так откровенно и грубо.

– Ты точно не хочешь написать заявление на того, кто тебя чуть не задушил? – шериф смотрел тяжело, понимая, что если Тео всё же решится, то он ничего не сможет сделать для своего сына. А тому не хотелось одним росчерком своей руки оборвать свою дружбу со Скоттом и любую возможность сблизиться со Стайлзом.

– Точно. Я более чем уверен, что он был не в себе, когда это происходило, – шериф кивнул и тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь с места. Про себя Тео добавил, что вряд ли он хотел рисковать и оказываться на плохом счету самого шерифа, катая заявление на его сына. Это действительно было бы не очень умно с его стороны.

– Ладно, Тео, выздоравливай, – шериф похлопал Тео по плечу и направился на выход, погружённый в свои мысли. Тот вздохнул, уже задумываясь, не совершил ли он ошибку.

***

Стайлз открыл глаза и резко сел. За окном была ночь. На неудобном пластиковом стуле возле его кровати устроился отец, что заставило поморщиться, представляя, как у того на утро будет болеть спина. Он потёр лицо руками, судорожно вспоминая произошедшее за сутки. Как и то, чего не должен был помнить.

Стайлз выдернул капельницу из руки и снял все аппараты. На нём всё ещё была больничная одежда, поэтому он потянулся к лежащим в осторожной стопке джинсам и натянул их, наскоро обуваясь. В любой момент могла заглянуть ночная медсестра и было чудом, что отец не проснулся от изменения звука на приборах.

Коридоры больницы казались чужеродными, пустыми, тёмными. Свет мигал там, где он шёл. Тени клубились вокруг, размывая границы, словно тянулись от него и резко затем вспоминали, что им нужно прятаться. Впервые за долгое время Стайлз чувствовал себя так, словно его тело наконец-то подходило ему, словно он дорос до него или влез, пока что не получалось разобраться в этом ощущении. Просто всё было правильно.

Знакомая тяжесть в затылке успокаивала. Его вырвали, заперли, когда ему было лет пять? Но что-то сорвало замок, выпуская эту часть Стайлза наружу. Точнее то, что на самом деле было именно Мечиславом.

Он остановился напротив палаты, не осматриваясь. Тени звали его туда. Даже не так. Боль и ненависть, пропитавшие это место чёрными наростами расходились от двери. Всё прогнило внутри и начинало гнить снаружи. Оно пульсировало, словно биение сердца.

Стайлз легко шагнул в открывшуюся дверь, на кровати лежал мужчина – обожжённая правая сторона, закрытые глаза. Он не стал даже пытаться закрывать дверь. Если кто-то попытается им помешать, то их остановит не дверь. Их остановят они. Теперь он больше не один.

Подойдя к Питеру Хейлу, так беспомощно лежащему перед ним, Стайлз присмотрелся. Он прекрасно знал, что всё это – маскарад, что тот не так слаб, как хочет казаться. И от этого было ещё более уморительно, что он даже не попытался защититься от другого хищника.

– Мне стоит поблагодарить тебя, Питер, – начал Стайлз, присаживаясь на койку рядом и расстёгивая пижамную рубаху на мужчине. Когда он поднял взгляд на его лицо, то уловил открытые глаза, светящиеся красным, и мягко улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты освободил меня. И за это я освобожу тебя и дам один совет.

Стайлз положил ледяную руку на грудь Питера, и тот судорожно вздохнул, всё ещё не способный шевельнуться в свете убывающей луны. Стайлз же наклонился к самому его уху и мягко прошептал:

– Беги отсюда как можно дальше, поджав хвост между ног. Потому что я собираюсь низвергнуть этот проклятый городок в ад. Просто потому, что могу.

Питер выгнулся, когда его вены налились чёрным от руки Стайлза.  



End file.
